


Two Milkovich's and A Gallagher

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 things (5 times?), I don't know how to tag this, M/M, [Spring break draft clean up], sentiment?, uh cuteness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a photo tucked under his bed of what's easily one of the best days of his life and since there is obviously no concept of privacy, everyone knows it's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Milkovich's and A Gallagher

  
 There's a photo that Ian has tucked under his bed. For the first few days after he put it there and when he was still riding the high of that perfect day, he'd dig it out and smile at it for a bit.

 But it's been there for a long time now and he doesn't think it's been touched in forever.

 

** Lip **

 It's always Lip that finds things first, then again he does intentionally go snooping around his younger brother's things, so it's expected.

 Still, he hadn't done it in a long time. The rift between Ian and him had widened considerably these past few years, and it's practically a gaping hole now; especially now that Ian has moved out.

 He had tried to tell him not to, hoped he'd see some sense, but of course, Ian Gallagher was the most stubborn piece of shit there was. So now he's here, looking for something, anything really that makes him feel connected to the younger boy again.

 What he doesn't expect to find is an innocent looking rectangle fluttering to the floor as he goes about invading privacy. He picks it up and frowns for a moment.

 It's dated to three years ago and the words 'fuck off' are scrawled on the white side of what is obviously a photo that he flips around to see three people on it.

 All of them are flipping off the camera, Mickey smirking while trying to look unimpressed, Ian grinning brightly and Mandy winking from between them.

 Seeing it is like a punch to the gut. There had been days when it was two Gallaghers and one Milkovich, but obviously he's been replaced. Or had he been there at all considering the date on this one?

 He knows there's a few photos with him instead of Mickey forming the trio, from the days he had been dating Mandy.

 But Ian had chosen this, chosen Mickey.  

 And Lip hastily tucks the paper back  from where it had fallen and walks away.

 

**Debbie**

 There's a scowl on her face, something that's becoming a permanent fixture there lately.

 Right now, it was there because Liam had spilled juice all over himself and his cot, and she was going to kill Carl for even letting him have a juice box in the bedroom.

 Thoughts still on murdering the younger boy, she sets her baby brother on Ian's bed and gets to work cleaning him up.

 She's halfway through when she spots something sticking out and cannot help but yank it out.

 She stares at the three people on the photo for a long while, turning the paper back and forth, reading the words on the back.

 It's obviously important to Ian if he kept it under the bed and their smiles tell her it had been from a good day, but all she can see is what she doesn't have.

 A best friend and a boyfriend. With a sigh berating herself for envying her brother, she caresses the paper lightly in apology.

 She looks at it for one more moment and decides to find something else in it instead - she decides to find hope.

 With that thought, she tucks it back in much more carefully.

 

  **Fiona.**

 She doesn't do much cleaning in the boys room, never really had to right things in Ian's corner. He'd always been the organised Gallagher, she supposed it just came with the habits enforced in the ROTC.

 Still, she was doing the laundry and washing all the sheets, she might as well add his too. It's that thought that has her setting her basket down and stepping forward to pull the blue fabric away from his bed.

Her mind hadn't really been on it, wandering away freely as she worked and it almost made her miss the rectangular sheet that was poking out at the edge.

Surprised and admittedly a little curious, she carefully tugs it out of it's hidden corner.

Fiona's first thought when she sees the photo is that they look happy. They look incredibly happy really.

 She has seen Ian with the Milkovich's of course, seen how naturally he fits with them. She hadn't understood it, how it happened or when it happened even. And she'd been skeptical the short time Mickey lived here before Ian moved in with him instead.

And it's strange that it's a photo that makes her understand what's been in front of her all these days.

But staring at it now, she realises one truth. They make each other happy.

 

**Carl**

 He needed a blade. More specifically, he needed Ian's blade.

 His brother had moved out a few months ago, and he knew he could always go over to the Milkovich's and get a blade from there, they would have more variety that's for sure.

 But Ian had a stash of weapons somewhere in the room and Carl was going to find that first. That way, his brother won't get in trouble with Fiona for what Carl was about to do.

 He's halfway through his search under the floorboard when the photo catches his eye.

 Extracting it with a lot more care than he was currently displaying for the rest of Ian's things, he stares at it for a moment.

 He can't help the smile that stretches across his face at the sight of the three most badass people he knows. Briefly he wonders which one of them would really win a fight.

 Mickey is the strongest obviously, he can hand out a beat down like it's no one's business but Ian is mad scary the rare times he actually decides to fight. Still, out of the three, Mandy fights the dirtiest, using anything and everything accessible at the moment - he's seen her use a rock once.  

 Yeah, those three? They were definitely the kind of people he respects the shit out of.

 

**Mickey**

 He's back at the Gallagher house, looking for the same thing as Carl had been a few weeks ago; Ian's weapon stash. There's a little pen knife in there that he needs right now and like the younger boy, what he ends up finding is the photo.

 It was taken on the day he got out of juvie the first time when Ian and Mandy had come to pick him up.

Gallagher had insisted since they'd driven all the way, they might as well hang out away from the southside for a while.

Somehow, as the day went by, Ian and Mandy had decided to steal a camera from one of the tourists in the city and have a field day with it.

 Of course he had never known the redhead kept any photos, let alone tucked them under the bed. He rolled his eyes, wondering why he was surprised at all. Ian was definitely that kind of person.

 Still, Mickey couldn't bring himself to not feel warm at the sight of the two most important people in his life standing there with him, anymore than he could bring himself to leave the picture behind.

"What are you firecrotch? A seven year old girl?" He demands as he saunters back into the living room of his own house, again to the sight of the two shitheads he unfortunately loved.

Ian raised an eyebrow while Mandy looked thoroughly unimpressed, both of them waiting for him to elaborate.

"Found this under your bed" He explains, putting down the photo a lot more gently.

 If he'd expected Ian to maybe blush at being caught with that - he knows he would if Gallagher ever found the picture in the magazine he kept in the bathroom - he's disappointed. Ian just grins brightly.  

Mandy picks it up, fingers brushing at the corners, straightening them out.

"You kept this?" She asks, sounding surprised.

"Of course I kept it" Ian admits, reaching out to flip the photo so she can see the writing.

"Well thanks for sharing asshole" is all she says, her wide smile conveying the rest.

Mickey listens as Ian promises to maybe find a frame or something and he knows he should protest for appearance's sake, but he really doesn't give a shit anymore.

A photo with his sister and his boyfriend? Yeah, he can live with seeing that everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Suggestions for the tag? Please?


End file.
